Maria Mullat (New Tricks)
Maria Mullat aka Christina Dervishi (Myriam Acharki) is the main villainess from "Lost in Translation", episode 8.03 of New Tricks (airdate July 18, 2011). She was introduced as a witness in the murder case of businessman Justin Hayman; a murder that was committed by Albanian gang muscle Michael Luga. Albanian native David Celaj served as Maria's translator at the time, and in 1999, David was found stabbed to death and tied to a wooden cross. The episode's present events have the UCOS team investigating David's murder, learning in the process his connection to Maria, who was now the owner of an employment agency catering to farms in the area. Upon being asked about the Hayman case and David, Maria stated that she remembered little about David and continued to claim her uncertainty on what she saw the night of Hayman's murder was why she backed out of the case. Later on, when confronted again by Sandra Pullman and Jack Halford, Maria finally admitted to backing out due to being threatened, while claiming it was David rather than Michael that made the threat for her to recant her statements. Ultimately, however, Maria's claims were found to be a mask for her true nature, as it was uncovered that David's killer was none other than Maria herself. The investigation found that David fled Albania to escape the blood feud between the Celaj and Dervishi families, with Maria's true identity as Christina Dervishi revealing she was a part of the feud. It was also revealed that David killed Maria's father, driving her to track him down to the UK and stab him to death, with an unnamed male accomplice helping her tie David's body to a cross. Maria's true identity and role in David's murder was uncovered by Anna King, a DNA analyst at the Greater London Forensics Service and David's younger sister, driving her to steal a gun from the lab and take Maria hostage at her office. After making the same revelation as Anna, the UCOS team and police stormed Maria's business, with Jack storming into the building to talk Anna down. Despite being held at gunpoint by a vengeful Anna, the evil Maria boldly admitted to killing David, proclaiming that he'd shot her father in the back and cruelly boasting of how David "squealed like a pig" when she killed him while trying to goad Anna into shooting her. After Anna fired a shot at Maria that missed, she was placed under arrest, with Maria callously declaring she was "weak" like her brother before being arrested herself. Under interrogation, Maria revealed that she recognized David when he served as her translator, and that she falsely claimed that she was willing to drop their feud before following him afterwards and killed him. When Sandra determined that she couldn't have tied David to the cross alone, Maria revealed that she had in fact had an accomplice, but that he couldn't be arrested due to having returned to Albania. Following her remorseless confession, Maria was incarcerated for David's murder. Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested